A VVet Encounter
by Adenylatcyclase
Summary: Scootaloo awakes in foreign world and is found by Alex, a sixteen year-old teenager. After minor communication issues they start to get along very well. WARNING, Contains sexual explicit content, starring sodomie and pedophilia


An orange filly stirred awake as the first rays of sunlight started to disrupt her sleep. Slowly slipping back into consciousness the aches of her body made themselves known. As she stood up her eyes adjusted to the new day's brightness and she could take in the details of her surroundings.

"Where am I" mused the orange filly with a purple mane that was known as Scootaloo by her friends. She noticed that this place looked nothing like her home, let alone any destination anywhere near Ponyville, heck it didn't even look like Equestria.

On one side of her there was a large meadow with a few trees, that looked a like some kind of park and the other side was dominated by monotonously gray, large buildings, which didn't fit into the usual pony-style of architecture. Everything looked a bit less color- and cheerful, despite it being early morning, it was also way too cold plus the air was noticeably sour, and nowhere near as fresh as the filly was used to.

"Ohhh whatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo?" the filly began frantically pacing where she stood. "Quick Scootaloo think, what would Rainbow Dash do? … She would probably fly up to get a better view of the area, but I can't fly dammit."

Trying to keep her cool and trying to pay more attention to her environment, she noticed a strange sound emerge from around the corner. "_Should I investigate?"_ she thought, unsure of what to do in her situation. "Rainbow Dash would be brave, so that's what I'll do" she said to herself and began reluctantly trotting towards the sound.

As she trotted the noise grew steadily louder until she stood at the entrance to an alley between two large, gray buildings, where it was the loudest. She could see a continuous stream of strange creatures walking past the alley's end, and behind those creatures she noticed some things moving past really fast. She couldn't really identify them as they were just a blur of motion but they seemed to be the sounds origin.

Hypnotized by the sight and the strange objects' continuous sound, that sounded much like a waterfall to Scootaloo, she failed to recognize the puzzled creature approaching her.

"You're the strangest dog I've ever seen. Are you even a dog?", Alex asked himself as he lifted the small orange furred creature off the floor.

"Eeeeeeep." Scootaloo was so surprised by his action that she almost wet herself, though she managed to contain herself for the moment, but as the creature turned her around so that she would face him, she got the shock of her life and promptly lost control of her bladder. Embarrassed over her accident and slightly uncomfortable with the hot liquid slowly running down her thighs, while she hung suspended in the air by the creatures appendages. She observed the creatures form in her new position. This strange thing seemed to be completely hairless except for the long black mane on it's head. The rest of it's body was covered by black clothing stained by occasional patches of white in the form of strange skulls.

"I'm no dog, I'm a pegasus pony." Scootaloo answered, once she recognized that the creature had spoken to her and processed exactly what it had said. It's voice was strangely deep though and kind of hard to understand because she wasn't used to these low, to her almost guttural tones, but he only heard her neighing.

"Woahh easy there little one. No need to wet yourself." Alex laughed as the orange fur-ball he had mistaken for a dog pissed itself. Now however that he heard her neighing he was almost certain that it was a horse, that _she _was a horse after he took a closer look as to where the yellow liquid was emerging from.

"What are you anyway?" Scootaloo shot back at him, blushing from embarrassment.

Alex didn't get this little horse at all, it looked like it was blushing, plus it was trying to hide it's face behind it's mane, while neighing somewhat angry at him, it seemed like she could understand him.

"Can you understand me?" he asked her.

"Of course I can understand you, you idiot! We speak the same language!" she shouted now as this situation started to annoy her.

While Alex observed her lips it seemed like she was trying to speak, but all he heard was neighing again. "Just nod if you can understand me" Alex said, now getting a little annoyed with the small creature himself.

Scootaloo nodded.

"Are you lost?"

Again Scootaloo nodded.

"Well for the time being I think it'd be best if I take you home and clean you up, then I'll see if I have something to feed you."

Alex didn't see her starting to beam as he took her under his long black leather mantle and walked home. Scootaloo just snuggled into his clothes feeling a tad bit safer now.

As Scootaloo stirred awake again she found herself in another foreign environment, though it was a lot more appealing than the last. Scootaloo's eye's skimmed around the surrounding area, she noticed that she was lying on what looked like a couch. Scootaloo guessed that her host was most probably a male because of his deep voice and lack of exterior female attributes, but of course Scootaloo had no knowledge of that strange creatures anatomy.

The room looked larger in comparison to the interior of a normal apartment room in Ponyville. Scootaloo looked over the couch's edge and was shocked at how high it was and began to wonder if she could manage to get back up here on her own.

Scootaloo blushed hard as she remembered something from earlier, that guy had talked about cleaning her up before she fell asleep. Scootaloo immediately looked down at herself and noticed that she already had been cleaned up, which meant that that creature who was probably a guy had touched her most private parts. Scootaloo at that moment wished that she could just die right there, she then curled up into a ball while squeaking loudly.

A few moments later after the squeaking started, Alex returned to the the now hysterically squeaking filly. "Calm down. What's wrong?" Alex said in an effort to calm her, but he didn't get an answer. After a few moments of trying to get a response, he turned her on her back and laid her into his lap, then began to pat her head and belly. Now that she was facing him he could see that her face was as red as an apple despite her normally orange fur.

"An animal that gets embarrassed, now isn't that just cute?" Alex chuckled at the filly's actions, as he continued petting her he noticed that it calmed her down. She had stopped squeaking although she was now squirming beneath his hands. Alex felt something poking against his thighs, he then noticed two little wings spreading out and stiffening. Alex wondered how he did not noticed the wings before? A little horse with wings that could understand him, this was getting more interesting by the second.

Scootaloo squirmed around savoring every second of this heavenly belly massage, nopony had ever done something like this for her. She never had anypony that massage her or that she could snuggle into. Scootaloo felt something out of place, she thought to her self as her wings began to stiffen. The situation she was in had never happened before, so it was kind of embarrassing for Scootaloo who didn't understand this at all. Suddenly she was all too aware of the fact that the human had stopped patting her and was looking at her wings curiously.

"Eeeep.", this obvious attention at her wings that she couldn't command anymore made Scootaloo hide behind her mane again. She was shocked as he touched her wings in curiosity, not expecting that it would make her moan loudly as a wave of pure pleasure rippled through her whole body.

His touch elicited a low chunter from the pony, almost like she was moaning. Alex was wondering now, from the squirming before, and the stiffening of her wings and now this chunter, it seemed to indicate that she liked this treatment, like really really liked it. Repeating that again in his head he stopped at the word stiffening and began to laugh.

Holy cow this thing has a wingboner." he laughed throwing his head back, Scootaloo in the meantime curled up into a ball again. "Oh sheesh I didn't mean to frighten you." Alex said trying to comfort her, "come on, you don't need to be ashamed just because you enjoyed that." despite what he said it didn't seem to get her out of her embarrassment induced stupor, yet he had a better idea anyway. He grabbed her still erect wings and began to massage them, drawing out more chuntering/moaning out of the filly. Scootaloo began to squirm and flex beneath his hands obviously enjoying it.

After a few minutes, Scootaloo's occasional moans were now continuous without breaks in between, for they had become pretty loud and Alex began to fear that they could be heard outside the door, but the filly wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Her world was spinning, she didn't know what was happening to her. Every touch of her wings sent pleasure like an electric current coursing through her whole body. One thing however was starting to bug her. There was something hard pressing against her belly and she wasn't sure whether this had always been there, or she just now started to recognize it or she only came on top of it by moving around.

Alex on the other hand just wanted to laugh out loud as he recognized that he had a boner himself, but he refrained from doing so in fear of startling his new little friend again. Suddenly however all desire to laugh vanished, as he began to feel something warm and wet staining his pants. When he turned her around on her back again he saw that her slit was slightly engorged and dripping wet, while her facial expression, which was surprisingly similar to that of a human, showed pure bliss.

"Damnit!" he thought, amazed at just how aroused this filly was, in fact he wondered if he was dealing with an animal after all. She showed facial expressions and seemed to understand him, but it didn't communicate like an intelligent being. Another problem was that he was really aroused now and the dripping vagina in front of him gave him just the idea how he could help himself out.

Though he was only 16 he's been craving to get his virginity taken from him for years though he just recently began to consider bestiality as an option, he was very uncertain about this. He didn't want to hurt animals just to fulfill his desires but he learned that there are ways to have your way with an animal without hurting it. Yet he still lacked the free access to a female animal that could fit him, until now.

After a few moments of consideration he shrugged it of, mumbling "Hole is hole", while remembering the actual quote of one of the governor candidates in Georgia 2009 talking about bestiality: "If it's warm and it's damp and it vibrates, you might in fact have sex with it".

Scootaloo on the other hand was not amused when the fabulous massage ended. She didn't feel like it should be over yet, she had a desire for it to continue, so she looked up at him expectantly. He mumbled something then spread her nether lips apart with two of his appendages. "Eeeeeeep" she yelped in surprise, but she was also stunned by the pleasure it gave her,to be able to roll herself into a ball again.

After the small creature squeaked in a very cute way after he spread her lips, she lay perfectly still while he massaged her outer labia and then descended down to her clit. Her face contorted in delight as her breathing became more ragged, and more sweet juices spilled out of her love-hole.

Her surroundings faded from her awareness as a pressure started building in her loins, and was soon released as she clamped down on the appendage that was gently penetrating her, while gush after gush of her natural lubrication spilled into his lap.

Seeing the filly orgasm was too much for him, he desperately needed that release himself. Every last bit of resentment towards this disturbing sexual encounter was forgotten the minute he pulled out his dick and lined it up with the small animals vagina. Not bothering to wait for her to return to full consciousness. Alex started to slide his member into the well lubricated slit, pushing past a small resistance that made the filly yelp in pain but he didn't care much. Lost to his primal desires his brain was set to rut her without holding back until his release.

Just as her bearings started to return to her she felt something penetrate her but it was bigger than the appendage previously inserted into her. Scootaloo was taken aback from wondering about the new object staring to fill her out, for she felt a sharp pain in her vagina as her hymen was torn asunder, and her virginity and innocence were brutally and irreversibly taken from her. The pain was soon forgotten though, for she now realized that it was something attached between his legs, that was moving in and out very fast, overwriting the pain with pleasure.

This time around Scootaloo knew what was happening, and she was looking forward to it. Scootaloo felt the same pressure as before build up, and clamped down on the rod filling her. She was surprised at the reaction it drew from the foreign object. Scootaloo felt it starting to pulsate slightly inside of her as it continued to move in and out, and it also drew a low grunt from it's owner. Curiously she repeated the same action a few more times, happy to see that it always elicited the same kind of reaction. Growing more adventurous she tried out other things as well, like squirming around a bit, or moving her hips to help the rod move in and out and noticed that they had a similar, but increasingly greater effect on him.

Although he was surrendering himself to his primal desires he noticed that the filly was actually fucking him back, clamping down on his member, squirming and rocking her hips, eliciting low grunt-like moans from him, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer like this.

Slowly but surely approaching her climax, Scootaloo rocked her hips harder and faster. She closed her eyes and surrender her body to her instincts, she was suddenly startled by him grunting and moaning loudly, almost screaming as his member pulsated violently inside of the filly. Filling her with a spurt after spurt of hot sticky liquid, until he then pulled out of her shortly after. Scootaloo was now confused and tormented by the sudden lack of stimulation so close to her next orgasm.

Once Alex's rational thoughts came back he regretted having used an animal to quench his desires, especially when he saw thick red liquid mixing with the vaginal fluids and his semen. He immediately remembered the resistance during the insertion and, felt sorry for the poor thing, having taken it's virginity forcefully. But apparently she had liked it so it couldn't have hurt much, and the fact that the orange filly had actually fucked him back just added to his confusion.

Scootaloo was utterly confused. Looking down on her she saw her juices mixed with little blood, and a thick white fluid. She wondered if the white fluid was what she felt coming out of that guy, but more importantly why had he stopped? She was so close to her climax that this just couldn't be over for her yet. After pondering how she could make him understand she was positive on one thing, he was male. She remembered having seen a similar appendage between the legs of a colt, though at that time she was oblivious of it's purpose. She decided that if she could not communicate with words then she would use action, so she laid on her back, then spread her hind legs and pulled her nether lips apart with her fore-hooves, hoping that he would get the message.

All confusion was scattered by a small gesture by this little pony. She splayed out on the couch before him, spreading her lips giving him a perfect view of her special parts. This sure had to mean she liked it and wanted more, right? His suspicions were confirmed as he sat down next to her and stroked her inner thighs, unsure whether he had interpreted her posture correctly, and she began to grin in excitement.

"Well look at how dirty you are. Let's get you cleaned up." Alex said now grinning himself as his head descended down to the equine's nethers, and started to lick away all the different fluids,and all the while eliciting passionate moans from her. Alex had gone far with the filly, he had fucked her, taken her virginity despite her probably being a minor, but he didn't care anymore. She liked it and he liked it, so he decided he would give her what she wanted until she was satisfied, yet Little did he know about horses' stamina.

Once Scootaloo had reached her second orgasm she was still not satisfied. Having recovered from his first orgasm he inserted his penis again, and started fucking the filly who immediately rocked her hips to be in sync with him. This continued for several hours, first he fucked her, then he licked or fingered her until he finally gave out. Lying on the couch that was drenched in both his and the pony's corporal fluids he fell into a deep slumber. Fortunately his parents wouldn't return before the weekend.

When Alex awoke the next morning he was still dead tired. "Damn that little thing was still not satisfied." he thought to himself while trying to get the vaginal fluids out of his face, and hair that she had left there on her desperate attempt to please herself by rubbing herself on his sleeping face. In the corridor on the way to the kitchen he found a big mess of stuff lying around and a note in the middle of it. The note read "Hey, my name is Scootaloo. Today was totally awesome. Hope we can do that again." in big sloppily scribbled letters. "_Amazing_." Alex thought, "_This creature really is intelligent_".

In the kitchen he found his new little friend, but much to his shock she seemed in pain. She was rolling around on the floor holding her stomach, empty food packages littered all around her. She had really eaten a lot of food that should normally be cooked and lots of it contained meat, which isn't really good for a creature that normally only eats plants. Taking her to a vet was the only right choice now, yet was the world ready to know of this new sentient equine species? Would they take her from him? Even if they would take her from me, "I gotta make sure she's alright" he said to him self.

When they got to the waiting room at the vet the atmosphere in the waiting room was really awkward. He convinced Scootaloo not to speak, but she squeaked and writhed in pain. Everyone in the room was eyeing him, and the box in which his filly was. His fillyfriend as he considered her, because he had sex with her and he got to really like her so she was like a girlfriend to him, only that she was a filly.

He was so relieved when he finally entered the vet's room though he started to get nervous, as he was about to explain the situation to the vet. "So what do we have here?" she asked. The vet was a blond young woman, really beautiful, and totally his type, but he was already somepony's, he mused.

"Well … it's kind of difficult to explain" he started, "Yesterday I found this little horse and took it home, but while I slept it raided the fridge, and now it seems to have a really bad tummy ache." Alex explained as he lifted the blanked from the box and revealed the miserable orange filly.

The vet (Barbara was her name according to the little shield on her lab coat) looked at Scootaloo stunned. She took her out of the box and examined her closer, stopping at her wings. "It definitely seems to be of equine origin but I've never seen anything like this."

"Well that's what I thought myself yesterday, and I'd really like you to keep this secret, and just treat her if that is possible, please." Alex answered.

"Well I can't promise to keep it secret. We don't know if it is carrying any contagious infection, or poses any other threat to humanity, but I'll make sure she feels better first." She grabbed her stethoscope and began examining the filly's condition.

"She seems to have a colic, that's not unusual for a horse that has eaten something bad. Has she taken a shit since you had her?" Barbara asked

"No? I mean I haven't looked around my apartment, I just immediately took her here but I haven't seen anything."

"Well then I'll check out the condition of her large intestine." And with that she put on a transparent glove that covered up her whole arm and lubricated it. At first she only stuck two fingers into Scootaloo's ass, but then took the whole hand. "Wow she's really cramped up inside there."

Alex, while watching the vet fist his fillyfriend's ass, got the weirdest boner. While he was dwelling on some weird fantasies involving him the filly and Barbara, she was loading a syringe with buscopan, "this will make her intestines relax." she said. After she gave Scootaloo the injection she stuck her hand up the filly's ass again with a fresh glove and new lubricant. The now relaxed pony looked up at Alex and bit her lower lip to suppress a moan. Barbara really took her time feeling around inside Scootaloo trying to palpate not only her intestines but also her uterus and ovaries, and all the while trying to comfort Scootaloo who was squirming around and making high pitched noises. The vet in her concentration mistook them for sounds of disapproval because of an intimate intrusion, but Alex who was watching and trying to hide a massive boner, knew exactly what was wrong.

After a few minutes it happened, Scotaloo started screaming and squirming louder. "It's ok I'm almost done" Barbara said trying to comforted her, but was perplexed as the filly clamped down hard on the Arm in her ass while bathing the vet in her orgasmic fluids. But Alex on the other hand just laughed and said "I love it when she does that."

Barbara then pulled her arm out, and threw away the dirty glove, As she turned to face Scootaloo again she wore a grin on her face. She slowly inserted her hand into the filly again, but this time without a glove and into her vagina. Scootaloo moaned loud, so loud indeed that it was surely heard outside in the waiting room, but none of the participants cared.

While fisting Scootaloo Barbara's second hand protruded downwards into her pants, caressing her own pussy. Alex who was standing there pretty blown away by the turn of events decided that it was time to take action. He walked up behind the vet and pulled down her pants. She seemed a little surprised but didn't care much. Lining up his cock with her pussy, he noticed that she was really wet. Assuming that a gorgeous woman of her age had already lost her virginity, he just slammed in, only to be proven wrong. But he just continued nonetheless and was pleased when she too started to moan loudly.

When they were finished and walked back to the waiting room, it was very awkward yet again, when the two (Barbara and Alex) left the room and were greeted by a dozen or so people glaring daggers at them, for they had taken two hours fucking each other switching places at times. "Well that was fun. Hope we can do that again." said a blushing Barbara once they were outside. "Yeah I hope so too." Alex answered grinning as he took the note with her phone number on it, from her.

Alex at the moment was having the time of his life. First he had found a sex obsessed pony, he now called his fillyfriend and then a sex obsessed vet, he now called his girlfriend. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would not only fuck a beautiful woman, but also a horse that would fuck him so often that it left him completely bereft of any energy. His future was as bright as a rainbow he thought, but first he needed a few hours of sleep. After all he had a fillyfriend to please, which required lots of stamina.

**The end**


End file.
